


Pokey Bits

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fanged!Bots, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Megatron, I’m holding YOU responsible for this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokey Bits

“Megatron, I’m holding YOU responsible for this.”

Megatron looked up from his reading, blinking in pseudo innocence, “Excuse me?”

“There was an attempt to rouse Rodimus. An Attempt that ended as such.”

Magnus held up both hands, several digits with bandages from annoyed nips from the fanged young captain, “Ever since he let those… NEEDLES of his grow back in, he’s been impossibly bitey.”

“Bitey? Is that even an actual word?”

“Linguistics is not my forte; but I am holding YOU responsible.”

“Honestly, he got the biting habit from Drift. He was notorious for snipping at anyone who disturbed him-”

“Regardless, please. Go rouse your overly dozy co-captain before he takes one of my servos next.”

Megatron rolled his optics, setting aside his datapad and getting to his pedes, “Alright, alright. Remind me to teach you how to deal with snippy mechs at a later date.”

He shot a grin at the enforcer, flashing his own overlarge denta and making the Autobot take a halfstep back before breezing by him and traversing the halls.

The door to Rodimus’s habsuite opened silently, and Megatron heard the yawn from the dim depths as he walked loudly in.

“Mags, I swear, I will bite your servos OFF.”, was the grumble from the lump of flame-decals and sleepy exvents on the berth.

Megatron continued in, putting a hand on Rodimus’s shoulder and shaking him hard. With a hissed curse, Rodimus turned and snapped his denta on Megatron’s hand-

Only to whine like a scolded puppy.

Megatron, expecting the movement, had tilted his hand before the bite and now had two servos hooked safely around around Rodimus’s left fangs. He tugged, and Rodimus whined again.

“Enough of that, it doesn’t hurt. I’ve had this done to me, as well as done this to Drift himself a thousand times over.”, sighed Megatron, “Just because you are getting comfortable with these-”

Another tug, and a whine again from Rodimus as he dozily onlined his optics.

“-Does not mean you can go about snapping at anyone who wakes you too early. Nearly half the day is gone, and if you keep this up, well, the crew might just assume you’ve rescinded captaincy to me.”

“Leh ee ‘o ‘eg’ron!”

“No nipping.”

“ ‘O ‘Ippin’. Ah ‘ro’ise.”

Megatron released him, drying his fingers on the berthcover as Rodimus moved his jaw experimentally, running his glossa over the sharp protrusions and pouting grandly at Megatron.

“That was rude, old man.”

“So is biting your SIC.”

“… In my defense he tried to pull me off the berth.”

Megatron snickered, putting a hand against Rodimus’s face and shoving him lightly to make the younger co-captain nealry lose his half-asleep balance, “Excuses, excuses. Up you get Little Prime. You have ten kliks before I come back and drag you out by a pede.”

“UUUUUGH no FAIR.”

“Oh yes, I’m just a damnable sinner for making you roll out of berth.”, said Megatron airily as he turned on one heel to walk out of the habsuite, “NINE kliks.”

Rodimus groaned dramatically as Megatron walked out the door, chuckling to himself.


End file.
